Teleporting
by Loveannie24
Summary: sakura lives in hokaido japan her grandma is an invention making freak she invents a teleporting machine and while testing it a small accident happens and sakura wakes up in between some rockstars in NEW YORK. I WAS EARLIER KNOWN AS "HellGirl.Is Here"
1. Chapter 1

**Teleporting**

**Chapter -1 Testing**

_**Author's note :friends this is my first fanfiction ,hope you guys like it ^-^ please read my story and don't forget to give reviews, if you guys think I deserve any. So here's the first chapter of teleporting , enjoy…..**_

**Summary:** sakura lives in hokaido (japan).sakura's grandma is an invention making freak and she makes a teleporting machine and while testing the machine a small accident happens and sakura wakes up in between some rockstars in NEW YORK

**Disclaimer-** I don't own naruto,it belongs to only kishimoto sensei

**Chapter -1**

_**SAKURA's pov:**_

"Okay ,put it here and that one there and

Huuufffff!" An old lady with reddish hair and brown eyes sighed in relief..

"What the hell! What's this all about grandma?" asked a very confused pink haired and emerald eyed 17 year old girl.

"Oh sakura it's you", grandma care to explain why there are various types of mechanical instruments, screws and all scattered in our backyard? And whoaaaaa what the hell is that? I asked horrifying .

"Calm down sakura, see it's my latest invention"

"A TELEPORTING MACHINE"

"A teleporting machine?"

"Listen sakura a teleporting machine is a device which can teleport or the simpler word would be transports you in ablink of an eye."explained grandma

"wow, in a blink of an eye."I murmured

"Oh! sakura I forgot to tell you that your mother has asked you to prepare the dinner since she'll be coming late."informed grandma

"So grandma when are you gonna test this teleporting thing and…. WHATTTTTTTTTT?"I verified almost shouting at my grandma

"Grandma why did'nt you tell me that I had to prepare dinner."I asked sprinting towards the kitchen

"I told you right now, didn't i?"said grandma

"by the way sakura dear ,how about tonight?"

"oh no it's already 7:00pm ,mom's going to kill me."i thought looking at the clock

Meanwhile I tossed a frying fan and fried the cut vegetables and prepared rice with soup hurriedly,

When I just sat in my chair giving rest to my aching legs I heard a voice .

"Sakura dear what are you doing here "asked a familiar voice

I turned around to find my mom making her way to the kitchen to where I sat .My mom has beautiful red hair and green eyes

"Oh mom! Grandma said you wanted me to prepare the dinner since you'll be coming late."I explained

"Yes, but I asked your grandma to do so" informed misaki haruno

"Whaaaaaat?"I shouted

"Since I remembered that tomorrow is your biology test"mom said

"oh this grandma,GRANDMAaaaaa "I growled but suddenly came to a hault when i heard what my mom just said.

"oh shitttttt "i cursed my memory and ran straight to my room shouting "oh- no,oh-no,oh-no"all the way.

As i reached my room which was all pink, with pink curtains to pink bed cover except for the walls which was plain white.I hurriedly opened my biology text book and started reading.

While reading i got lost in my memories

**Memory **

"_Look at her friends she looks alien …she has pink hair,has a large forehead,and its finished by her ohh... so big glasses…_

_Hahahahahahahah…"_

_a little pink haired girl is being bullied ._

"_Yeah she is a nerd …..hahahahaha"laughed everyone_

_Memory ended…._

Thinking about my past i slept over my books and suddenly the door screeched open and in came a familiar person .

_**GRANDMA's pov:**_

"Sakura dear are you asleep?"asked the person

Seeing her grand daughter sleeping soundly she smiled at her and wisphered good night and gave a light kiss on her forehead and exited her room shutting the door behind.

**_In Morning_**

**_SAKURA's pov_**

Ding

Dong

Ding

THUMP-I fell off the bed

"oh this stupid alarm clock"i said very annoyed

Ding

Dong

"okay ,okay im up" I said

NORMAL pov:

Mrs haruno was preparing breakfast when a half sleepy sakura came downstairs

"good morning mom"greeted sakura

"good mrning honey"replied her mom sweetly."honey go get ready fast or your going to get late for your test"said misaki haruno

Hearing that sakura's eyes widened and she took a quick glance at the clock

"shitttt,im going to be late ,school start's in half an hour and it's already 7:30"cursed sakura and ran upstairs

"Misaki don't you think our little sakura is getting clumsy a little bit"an older woman asked her daughter

"yes,I know mom –but it's teenagers we can't help it" replied misaki .

Sakura quickly entered the bathroom ,brushed her teeth,took a quick shower and got dressed .

While combing her hair she stared at her reflection for a bit until she heard her mom shout

"honey your breakfast is ready, come fast and have it"shouted misaki.

SAKURA's pov:

"Wow without my glasses i don't look that bad maybe someday i would have the guts to go to school without them"i i heard my mom shout so i quickly grabbed by backpack and headed downstairs.

"good morning grandma .Did you test your teleporting machine yet?" I asked

"well,no we're gonna do it today after you return from school okay"said grandma.

"okay, agreed but don't start without me"I replied

"I wont and don't get late and all the best for your test" grandma replied back.

"Thanks"

**In School**

_**SAKURA's pov**_

"Sakura did you study last night?"asked a blond girl with 2 pony tails

"um,not that much temari but ,I'll do my best"I replied

"And all the best to you too"

"thanks"

The silver haired man whose half the face was covered with the mask only revealing his left eye entered the classroom and

All stood up and chorused"Good morning kakashi sensei"

then he gestured his hands to make us sit down and started distributing the papers.

"okay ,lets see"i observed the questions and started writing the answer.

3 hrs later…..

"Hey sak how was your test"asked temari

"Good"i replied and your's?

"Same" said temari

The rest of the day went normal and the 2 girls headed towards their home.

"See you temari,bye"i waved goodbye to my best friend.

"bye, later" replied temari waving

On reaching my front door i heard banging on metals and it was really deafening

"grandma what are you doing? The sound can be heard outside clearly"I shouted due to loud banging.

"Sakura im giving finishing touches on this machine"replied grandma

"So when you're done ,call me from upstairs kay" I said and headed towards my room

"Aaaah- this is so comfortable" I thought and laid down on my bed, i soon fell asleep

"SAKURAaaa"shouted a voice from downstairs and with a jerk i got up.

"What?,Where?,How?"were the questions fired by me at that moment

"Sakuraaaa"the person shouted again "oh it's you grandma ,you got me scared"i said

"Well ,come down we're gonna test this thing"said grandma

With a "coming grandma" i went downstairs

"Okay,so grandma im gonna take the first trial and it's final "I stated

"what? no way,what if some thing bad happens ?"questioned grandma "so no"stated grandma straight forward.

"Ohhh- cmmon grandma ,everything's gonna be alright"I pleaded. "Please,besides it's gonna be a great adventure and I know you'll be setting_** where to go place from** **our backyard to the main gate**_ .aren't you?"I asked sarcastically

"Okay fine"

"Hooray"I jumped happily

"so get inside and put on the seat belt"instructed grandma

"Aye-aye captain"I replyed and obeyed as told

"Now,set the where to go menu as –_**our main gate**_ and also set_** from where you're teleporting**_ "said grandma

"Done"I replied

"good ,now press the_** main red button**_ and then_** launch button**_ and you'll be teleported"instructed grandma

"Okay sak, lets do it"I thought to myself

"Im doing it grandma"I said seeing my granny nod i pressed the button.

Suddenly the machine started shaking wildly and i did'nt notice that, in order to prevent myself from falling i disturbed the _**where to go menu**_

"Grandma …what is happening?"I shouted horrifying

"Sakura… quickly press the_** cancel button**_ sakura" grandma shouted back.

Suddenly a bright light appeared out of no where and my eyes widened .

"Grandmaaaaaaaaaa" I shouted

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa" grandma shouted back

And with a loud bang the machine was gone

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA"shouted grandma at top of her lungs and fell down unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NORMAL pov:<strong>_

Sakura landed on a soft couch still unconscious.

Poke

Poke

"Hey pinky, wake up,What are you doing here?"asked a blond boy

"How did you came in?"asked another boy with brown hair tied up in a pony.

Sakura moaned lightly and whispered"grandma" she slowly opened her eyes to see 6 boys of her age surrounding her.

Her eyes widened

"Wha-What are you guys doing in my room "She asked completely horrified.

"Oi pinky we're not in your room you're in our house"replied the blond boy

She looked around and found that she was actually not in her own room ,her eyes widened like the size of golf balls then

she shouted"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"and fainted…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>AU-So guys how was it? This is my ever first fanfic so plz go easy on me(lol).plzzzzzzzzz read N if you have some idea for the next chapters then don't hesitate to suggest,also tell me what mistakes im doing it'll be great help. thanks Amigos...<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Teleporting**

**Author's note-so guys here's the next chapter for teleporting,I had a great headache thinking about what to write but I still did .friends if you have any suggestions then plz do , in this chapter im gonna introduce the chapter mainly consist only don't woory it wont b real plain there will be fun too and a bit of story telling….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Who are you and what are you doin here?<strong>

**NORMAL pov:**

6 teenage boys observed the unconscious pink haired girl cautiously. Each thinking of a sensible reason on how this young lady come in their house except for a loud blond boy

"Teme what do you think is this girl doin here ?"asked the blond.

"What do you think we're all thinkin here, dobe!"replied a raven haired person with dashing black orbs.

"Narutooo, will you just shut up and let me think for a minute "yelled a brunette with tattoos on his cheeks.

"Yeah man ! this is just soo troublesome"stated a brown haired boy with a pony on his head.

"Dobe, get some water in a jug "stated the raven haired person .

"Why sasuke teme?"asked naruto.

"Just do as I say and hurry up"replied sasuke annoyed.

"She can be a thief"said a brunette with beautiful pale white eyes.

"Neji she does'nt look like one "said a red headed person.

"I know she does'nt look like one, but who knows if she's a wolf in rabbit's skin"explained the person with pony on his head.

"Shikamaru, don't get too suspicious, what if she's just a lost girl "said the red headed person defending the girl.

"We gotta know everything from her gaara"said the brunette with tattoos.

"Don't be too harsh on her kiba, it may be troublesome"said shikamaru.

"Yeah-yeah-" kiba was cut off by sasuke.

"Kiba,hyuga,shikamaru,gaara let's wake her up she's been unconscious for more than 2 hours"said sasuke impatiently.

Meanwhile naruto came up with a jug of water in his hands.

"Teme here's the jug of water"said naruto.

"give it to me "said sasuke snatching the jug fom naruto .

He sprinkled some water on sakura's face.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA's pov:<strong>

I felt something being sprinkled on my face and I felt it more like water.

I slowly opened my eyes to see same 6 boys surrounding me, I quickly got up with a jerk making a certain brunette with spiky hair and tattoos on his cheeks fall.

"Owww,watch it pinky"said the brunette while rubbing his butt.

"Wh-what happened?, how did I come here? "I asked frightened.

"That's our question to ask pinky"said a blond boy with cereulean blue eyes.

"Who are you?"asked a raven haired person with coal black eyes at the same time beautiful. I blushed looking at his beautiful face but quickly looked away to hide my blush,which he seemed to notice and smirked at me.

"I-i-im sakura haruno"I said frightened.

They stared at me from head to toe like im an alien then they fell down in fits of laughter.

"Wha-what's so funny?"I asked slightly surprised.

They said that my name really suits me with my unique pink hair and they started laughing again.

"Enough laughing, now let's get to the point"said a red head.

"Im gaara"said the red head.

"Im super duper naruto uzumaki,nice to meet you sakura chan"said a loud blond with gorgeous bright blue eyes.

I sweat dropped at his behavior.

"Im shikamaru nara"a brunette with a pony said in a lazy tone.

"Sasuke uchiha"stated a raven haired person with the most incredible hairstyle ever,his hair pretty much look like the chicken's butt.

I blushed at his name.

"Neji hyuga"another brunette with deep pale white eyes stated rather coolly.

"Hey pinky! im kiba"said a boy with brown spiky hair and tattoos on his cheeks.

"Don't call me pinky,MY NAME IS SAKURA"I shouted.

They asked wether my hair colour is natural or what?

"Yes it is my natural hair" I said a bit angry at their question.

I looked around a bit and they looked at me surprisingly.

"Wow this place is so awsome"I said my mouth still gaped.

Suddenly my eyes went to a group photo ,I quickly got up and went to take closer look .In the photo all the boys were lookin totally hot with all the guitars and mic and then my eyes caught the name written at the bottom of the photograph.

"The guardian angels"I whispered .

"I have heard this name before,but where"I thought.

Then my eyes widened I looked at the picture then quickly turned around to see the boys and then again back at the picture.

They simply stared at me like im a weirdo.

I pointed a finger at them

"Yo-You guys are the guardian angels, I mean –THE GUARDIAN ANGELS" I said really astonished as well as a bit horrified at such sudden rememberance.

There was a loud thump and then there was just darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes again to see myself in a feather soft bed,I felt it's softness and yawned.

"Looks like you're awake "came a familiar voice.

I turned around to see sasuke leaning at the door with his arms crossed.

He smirked at me then came closer and sat beside me.

"Feelin better?"he asked.

"Yes"I answered.

"Just how many times are you gonna black out like that?"he asked me with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"It's obvious to black out-when you suddenly fall in between some damn hot guys and later you come to know that those hot guys are rockstars"I said defensively.

"so you think we are hot huh?"sasuke asked with his smirk widening.

I blushed like a tomato on his question. "I -I mean yeah you guys are good lookin"I stuttered.

"Good looking huh?"he questioned again. "i-I uh um"I tried to speak.

He ruffled my hair playfully,I blushed again .

"What do you mean by fall?"he asked me curiously.I huffed

"see,um I gotta tell you guys something so,could you please call everyone?"I asked

He nodded and went out of the, 2 minutes later he came with some juice cans followed by rest of the group.

"Hey how're you pink-" I death glared him."uh- sorry sakura"said kiba frightened by sakura's glare.

"Sakura chan what is it you wanna talk about"asked naruto excitedly.

"i- uh, umm"I started.

"Okay"I took a deep breath and started.

"I live in japan with my mom,dad and grandma,I was going to pass high scool this year"I was interrupted.

"What do you by 'was going to'? "asked naruto.

"Just let her speak dobe"said sasuke getting annoyed.

"I mean I was to, but now im here so it's certainly not possible "I explained. " now please no interruption "I said strictly.

"My grandma is an invention making freak,I mean she's always so busy god knows making what in our store room, more like her lab- so grandma made this teleporting machine which I and grandma were testing to check wether it's working or not."

"So I decided to take the first trial,though my grandma strictly refused so I made her agree and started our testing. At the start everything was going fine and at that time **I set the where to go menu from our backyard to our main entrance**." I explained ,I took a deep breath and started again.

"But- then everything went wrong and suddenly the machine started shaking wildly,in order to prevent myself from falling i by chance **disturbed the where to** **go menu, **a bright light appeared out of nowhere and then everything went black,after that I don't remember anything and when I opened my eyes I was in between you guys** .** I know it's too weird to believe but it's true."I said.

First all were looking like im a liar but then ,they never said anything

"So you're saying that you are here due to the breakdown in that teleporting machine or whatever?" asked shikamaru ,I nodded

They all started looking at each other then at me. Naruto was the first one to speak.

"I believe you sakura chan"naruto said smiling.

"It may happen but I still don't believe that it really did"exclaimed shikamaru for which neji and sasuke nodded.

"It's on you guys wether you believe it or not but I swear it's true"I said.

"so where's that teleporting machine"gaara asked.

"I don't know –I gotta find it or else how on earth am I gonna go back home?"I said horrified at the thought.

"Okay then we'll help you find it and help you go back home"said neji for which everyone nodded.

"Thank you very much"I thanked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- So frnzz how was it, i know it was a shorter chapter than the 1st but please tell me it was better than the 1st chapter,if you guys have any better name for the band then do suggest.<strong>

**um next chapter will be uploaded by next friday bt i'll try to finish earlier,tellin the truth i've just written my board exams so now im preparing for the entrance test' i'll try my best to upload the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teleporting**

**Author's note: Hi! Frnzzzzz here's the new chapter of teleporting, I don't know how good are the 1****st**** two chapters but anyways enjoy the third one…^-^. And thanks to **

** gothic angel princess624**

**and cherry THANKS 4 reviewing. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Missing<strong>

**Normal pov:**

_**In japan**_

"Sakuraaa-aa" sobbed an old lady with red hair and brown eyes.

"Sakuraaa comeee baaack pleaaasee" shouted grandma with tears in her eyes.

"It's all my fault, what im I going say to misaki, it's my fault,I should been the one n-" grandma was cut off by misaki's worried voice.

"Mom-mom ,wh-what happened? I heard a loud bamming sound and I came here running " misaki asked worriedly.

"Mi-misakiii, it's my fault,my f-" grandma was again cut off by her daughter.

"Mom what are you talkin about? What's your fault? Tell me please" asked misaki worry easily noticeable on her face.

"Im sorry misaki, sakuraaa-sakura is gone" replied grandma looking at the ground.

Misaki's eyes widened and she fell to her knees besides her mother.

"What are you saying mom? Please say it straight "said misaki.

"Sakura is gone, don't know where. We were testing my new teleporting machine bu-but" grandma felt silent.

"But what mom? tell me pleaaaseee" shouted misaki.

"but-something went wrong and now sakura has been teleported somewhere I don't know" explained grandma and started sobbing again.

Misaki stayed silent for a few moments then spoke up.

"How could you mom? How could you let this happen?"shouted misaki at her mother.

"Im sorry misaki-im sorry."cried grandma and fell unconscious.

"MOM-mom wake up,MOM" shouted misaki worriedly kneeling beside her meanwhile Mr. haruno came to take look on what is happening.

"Misaki are you okay?"asked a tall man with blue eyes and light brown hair worriedly.

"HISASHI" misaki called her husband.

"Mom?,what happened here misaki?"asked Mr. haruno.

"I'll tell you but first help me take mother inside." said misaki.

"Yes-yes" answered Mr. haruno.

They both took grandma inside the house and straight to her room.

"Mom" wisphered misaki and slowly closed the door behind.

Mr. Haruno was waiting patiently on the couch for misaki haruno.

"Misaki "Hisashi called out.

Misaki came and sat on opposite side of where Mr. Haruno was sitting.

"Now ,tell me everything. What happened there in the backyard?"asked mr haruno with concern.

Misaki told her husband everything that grandma told her looking at the ground afraid to face the look in her husband's eyes.

Hisashi haruno stayed silent and after a moments said.

"Misaki"with her husband's voice she became nervous.

"Dear you need not be nervous it's not your fault" stated Mr. Haruno without any trace of anger in his tone.

Mrs .Haruno lift her head up surprised.

"Are you not mad?"asked misaki really astonished.

"Of course I am but not at you" replied .

By that sentence misaki understood who her husband is talkin about and so she again dropped her head down.

"Misaki I know it's not mother's fault either but, unless my daughter is not dead im glad that I can search her" said looking at her lovingly.

Misaki started crying again by those words.

**In New york**

Trin –tring

Trin- tring" Shikamaru you've got a call" shouted kiba from the living room.

"Yeah-yeah man im coming,ooooooff keeping a cell phone is just too troublesome" replied shikamaru complaining.

Hello

"Hey shika" replied a cheery voice on the other side.

"Hey ino was up?" asked shikamaru.

"Oh nothing just wanted to invite you" said ino.

"Inviting for what?"enquired shikamaru.

"Don't tell me shika that you forgot that today is tenten's birthday" asked ino shouting.

"Ino just stop shouting,you'll make me deaf and why should I remember her birthday" asked shikamaru annoyed.

Everyone in the living room eyed shikamaru which included naruto,sasuke and kiba.

"What " asked shikamaru then everyone turned to what they were doing.

"hn?" asked ino confused.

"Oh no not you ino" said shikamaru

"Huh?-oh. you have a point, but still she is in our group and so you gotta remember her birthday as a friend,so you guys are going to come to my house for celebration and one more thing it's a surprise party so don't tell tenten" said ino excitedly.

"What today?"shouted shikamaru again.

Poor naruto well off the couch in fright making sasuke and kiba smirk.

"Of course you lazy ass,if her birthday is today so party is also gonna be today, time is sharp 7 pm" said ino.

"Sorry ino we can't make it" replied shikamaru apologetically.

"WHAT? Why not" shouted ino on top of her lungs.

"Ino stop shouting" complained shikamaru.

"Give reason shika, you can't just say no and you know that im not gonna let you miss it anyways" replied ino sarcastically.

"And if you can't come then im gonna shift the party at your place" said ino.

"WHAT?" shouted shikamaru.

This time shikamaru shouted so loud that naruto and kiba stiffened in fright even sasuke.

"Ino-ino wait" when shikamaru got no reply he understood ino hung up.

Shikamaru looked toward the boys and in return the boys stared at him questioningly.

"Guys we are in great trouble" said shikamaru.

"We or you?" asked naruto with a grin.

"What are you talkin about?" asked kiba.

"What do you-" sasuke was cut off by shikamaru.

"The girls are coming at 7 to celebrate tenten's birthday" said shikamaru.

Everyone's eyes widened like golf balls when they heard what just shikamaru said.

"WHAT?" shouted everyone in chorus standing up.

"Hey guys what's the new bustle" asked a pink haired girl cheerfully followed by neji and gaara.

They turned to see sakura followed by neji and gaara. Sasuke, naruto, kiba and shikamaru stared at her then at one another and fell to the couch in deep thoughts.

"He-hey what happened?" asked sakura worried.

shikamaru looked up and said "Ino and girls are coming at seven to celebrate tenten's birthday"

"WHAT?" shouted neji and gaara and ended up like naruto,sasuke, kiba and shikamaru.

"Hn? So what,what about them" asked sakura curiously.

"Sakura you don't know ino is quiet possessive about me and one's she knew about you she'll be…." Shikamaru shivered even thinking about the past event.

_PAST_

"_Who the hell is she shika?" asked a boiling ino._

"_Ino calm down she's just my old friend" replied shikamaru trying to calm down ino._

"_Old friend my foot. I know shika you like her" said ino tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Ino no, you're getting it all wrong" exclaimed shikamaru hugging his girlfriend._

_Next thing shikamaru remember is a destroyed house and an old friend covered in blood trying to get up._

_END_

"Ino?" asked sakura curiously.

"MY girlfriend" replied shikamaru.

"Is she that ino?" sakura questioned her self.

"Yeah man I remember what she did then" said naruto.

"But else, ino is really nice I like her truly" said shikamaru.

"OOooooooo shikamaru you never told about your feelings towards her" teased kiba making shikamaru turn a light shade of pink.

Sakura giggled at their antics.

"Don't worry guys I think ino chan would be a nice friend" said sakura smiling.

"If you think so sakura chan but it's also important what ino thinks" said naruto.

"Okay now what?" asked neji.

"You guys are going tell ino chan about me" said sakura.

"Okay" chorused the boys together. Sakura smiled sweetly at them.

"Now tell me about the rest of your group?" asked sakura.

"There's neji's cousin on whom naruto has a crush on" said gaara. "Heeeyy" shouted naruto blushing madly and a bit afraid since neji was giving him a deathly glare.

"Next is tenten on whom neji has a crush on" now it was neji's turn to blush but since he was a hyuga he quickly regained his composure.

"and lastly katie and matsuri, katie is kiba's girl and gaara has a crush on matsuri" told naruto.

Sakura observed kiba and gaara blusing and slightly giggled.

"Well if it's tenten's birthday today then surely ino is gonna be really hyper today" said shikamaru.

"I don't get it" replied sakura.

"She loves parties and it's tenten's birthday today so she'll be wanting everything perfect" explained shikamaru.

"Ohhhh" said sakura.

But she didn't knew that a certain someone was observing her.

"Teme why are you staring at sakura chan" asked naruto with a grin.

"Dobe im not staring at her" said sasuke and stood up to go.

"Yeah teme we know" naruto said sarcastically with a big grin.

Neji and others smirked since they knew that sasuke **was** staring at her.

"Hey naruto doesn't sasuke have a girlfriend" asked sakura suspiciously.

"Actually sakura chan he had one but she she was a total bitch, her name was karin" wisphered naruto.

"Naruto why are you whispering" whispered sakura.

"Coz sasuke teme doesn't like talkin about her, he truly loved her but she cheated on him" said naruto whispering.

"I see, well im gonna go check on him" said sakura moving towards the door.

sasuke was standing in the balcony enjoying the sunset view.

"Why i was staring at her?" thought sasuke.

"beautiful, right" asked sakura startling sasuke.

"Oh, it's you"replied sasuke.

"What?, did i got you scared" asked sakura smirking.

"N-no-no why would i be scared of you?" asked sasuke hiding his blush.

"Sasuke" said sakura concernedly.

"hn"

"WHAT hn? i am new to your 'hn' language so could you please converse with me in normal vocabulary?" asked sakura getting annoyed with his hn.

"Hn"

"Uhhhhh- forget it" sakura sighed in defeat.

Sasuke smirked at her

"You are quiet different sakura haruno" thought sasuke.

"What are you staring at?" asked sakura bringing him out of his reverie.

Sasuke turned other side to hide his blushing face which sakura easily noticed.

"So sasuke wont you join us in planning on how to tell ino and others about me?" asked sakura.

"Hn"

"I think that's a yes,right?" asked sakura sweat dropping.

Sakura was then taken back when sasuke got a hold on her wrist and started pulling her with to which her glasses slipped bit(A/U: sorry i forgot to mention that sakura wears big pink the first chapter i mentioned her as a nerd.I forgot myself LOL:p). She pushed back her glasses on the bridge of her nose and let sasuke drag her.

"Here they come" stated kiba.

"So teme how was the little chit chat?" asked naruto with a big grin which got him a bonk on the head by sasuke.

"Guys thought of something" asked sakura.

"yeah, we were waiting for you two" replied gaara.

"So here's the plan,when ino enters the house you'll be in your room and when naruto calls you, you go with him and with his and kiba's help use the window and move out. After sometime gaara will call you to the main door and then you'll enter through the main door so ino and the girls would think that you came from outside and you're one of the guests okay" explained shikamaru and everyone nodded.

"Then we'll introduce you as one of the friends of naruto since hinata is quiet shy and trusts naruto she wont take you as a threat okay,is everything clear" asked shikamaru again getting a nod from everyone.

"That's very smart of you"commented sakura.

"Thanks"replied shikamaru with a slight blush.

"Okay guys we just have 2 hrs so let's get to work before ino arrives" said neji.

"Tonight it's going to be a long night" thought sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: SORRRRRYYYYYY guys for late updating(I said i'll update by friday), actually yesterday was good friday right, so i forgot since i was watching the passion of the christ(LOL^-^). Anyways, so guys how was it good,bad or worse. next chapter will be updated soon just hang on with me ...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Teleporting **

**Chapter -4 Big day**

**Authors note- hi frnzzzz! Im soooooooooo sorry for the delay, thing is that,I went to give my entrance exam for college. Sorry again, so lets just not wait and start already, enjoy…..^-^**

**thnx-cherry and gothic angel princess624 for :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer-<strong> I don't own naruto,it belongs to only kishimoto sensei

**Chapter-4**

**Normal pov:**

"Guys is everything done?" asked shikamaru.

"Yep everything is ready" replied naruto.

"Now, all we have to do is wait" said gaara.

**10 minutes later outside the house- **

The car screeched to a stop making the girls jerk forwards.

"At last we're here." Stated a blond girl.

"Ino did you inform tenten to arrive here at 7:00?" Asked a brown haired girl with coal black eyes.

"Of course matsuri, what do you think im an idiot?" asked a annoyed ino.

"we-w-we should hurry and move ot-tt-therwise tenten will see us" stuttered a raven haired girl with lavender coloured eyes.

"Hinata is right girls let's get inside first and then we also have to arrange some more things for surprise" said a blue haired girl with baby blue eyes.

"Katie you know ,you're right. So let's just move for now" replied ino.

Sakura and the boys heard the car stop so they got ready.

"Sakura quickly go to your room" ordered shikamaru.

"Sakura don't come until we call you" said kiba.

Sakura nodded and hurriedly ran to her room.

"Hope everything will be fine" said sasuke for which everyone nodded.

Ting tong.

Every one heard the door bell rang and neji moved towards the door to let the girls in.

As neji opened the door a loud blond pushed him hard and ran inside.

"Owwww, watch it yamanaka" growled neji.

"OOpsy, sorry neji san. ohhh shika kun how are you?"asked ino kissing his boyfriend.

"Hey" replied shikamaru returning the kiss with as much passion.

Neji turned towards the door again to meet eyes with the other girls at the door so he moved aside to let them in.

As soon as the girls entered the house matsuri went where gaara was sitting, Katie walked towards kiba and hinata shyly walked towards naruto.

"where's tenten?" neji asked suspiciously.

"She'll come at 7:00 when we call her after all it's her surprise birthday party. Don't tell me neji you forgot your own girlfriends birthday?" asked ino horrifying.

"She's just a good friend of mine" neji growled blushing madly.

"Yeah we can see that" said kiba sarcastically.

"Whatever" said neji getting annoyed and walked away.

"Oaky guys we don't have much time, it's already 6:30, we just have half an hour till tenten arrives so we gotta get things ready fast" said ino (more like ordered) to everyone.

"Ino calm down, we have more than enough time" said shikamaru placing a hand on ino's shoulder.

"yeah but still" ino said making shikamaru sigh.

Meanwhile sasuke thought on checking sakura if she was fine so he went towards her room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke knocked on the door and waited for sakura to respond but he didn't got an answer.<p>

"Sakura?" asked sasuke peeking inside her room but he got no sight of sakura in her room suddenly he heard water flowing, he immediately understood that she was in the bathroom.

Sakura came out dripping wet since it was taking too long for naruto and kiba so she thought of taking a quick shower.

Sasuke just stared at her in awe, she wasn't wearing her glasses

"She has beautiful eyes" thought sasuke.

Sakura felt someone's presence,she looked up to find sasuke standing near the door.

"Sasuke? What happen?, is it time or what?"asked sakura bringing sasuke back on earth.

"Huh-uh, no I just wanted to check on you and also…"sasuke stoped for a moment.

"And?" asked sakura.

"Um- here" said sasuke handing a pack to sakura.

"What is it?" sakura asked.

"I thought you definitely didn't have anything to wear except for your pajamas so I brought you this. Get ready with this" said sasuke and quickly went out the door.

Sakura just stared at the door for a moment before a smile made it's way to her lips.

"Thank you sasuke" wisphered sakura and closed the door to get ready.

Sakura opened the pack to find a beautiful pink coloured short sleeved floral print dress with matching colour bow accent flats. She also find a note in it saying

_**Sakura hope you like it, well im not that good in clothes and all but I liked it so i took it for you hope you don't mind.**_

_**sasuke **_

Sakura smiled to herself as she got ready. She had never wore such an expensive dress. she always prefer saving money.

"Wow! I look nice" thought sakura smiling.

**In living room**

"Hurry up it's almost time. Tenten must be coming soon" shouted ino.

Everyone sighed at her bossyness and gave a glare to shikamaru for which he just shrugged and gave an _I can't do anything_ look.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the house<strong>

"Ohhh this ino, god knows why did she force me to wear this thing and was dress not enough that she forced me to put on these heels, oh im gonna get her for this" said a very irritated brunette.

As tenten stepped forward she tripped on her own feet and fell on her ass.

"Ouch it hurts" groaned tenten in pain.

She quickly stood up hoping nobody saw her clumsiness.

She moved and ringed the door bell

Ting tong

Everyone heard the bell and started running here and there to hide except neji.

"Hey shut off the lights,HURRY" hissed ino. The lights went out.

Neji went and opened the door as soon as he opened the door his eyes widened at the sight of tenten. She was wearing a black puff sleeved blouse with black A-line skirt with white sash around her waist also she wore black genuine leather corsage accent pumps. Her hair was freely flowing down till her mid back, in other words she looked stunning.

Neji stared at her for a moment in awe his mouth slightly open.

_**There was a big sunflower field, neji at one end and tenten on the other end of the field. As neji got the glimpse of tenten he started running towards her.**_

"_**Teeeeeennnnnn-Teeeeeeeeeeeennnnn"**_

"_**Neeeeeeeejjjiiiiiiiiii kuuuuuuunnn"**_

_**They met at the middle of the field, both lost in the depths of their eyes to find same love in each other's eyes for one another.**_

_**Neji pulled tenten in an embrace holding her tightly then looked at her blushed face, he lifted her chin up and crashed his lips on hers for the most passionate kiss anyone had ever experienced. Enjoying every moment of it.**_

Tenten felt neji staring at her so she looked away trying to hide her blush,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" chorused everyone at the top of their lungs.

_**Suddenly tenten brought her lips near neji's ear.**_

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY" shouted tenten at neji's ear startling him.**_

"Huh-uh-what happened?" neji asked horrified, then it struck him.

"SHIT…it was just a dream" cursed neji blushing madly before regaining his composure.

Everyone popped out of their hiding places and turned the lights on again.

They saw tenten's eyes as big as saucers and then a wide smile took over her lips. The girls began hugging each other and wishing tenten happy birthday.

It was now 7:15pm and as planned naruto and kiba went to sakuras room, hinata noticed this and went behind them. the other boys noticed naruto and kiba move they looked over each other a giving a nod to indicate to get ready. Naruto and kiba looked over where shikamaru was giving a nod they moved towards sakura's room.

* * *

><p>Naruto and kiba knocked on sakuras room when they heard a <strong>come in<strong> they entered the room and quickly closed the door behind.

Hinata walked behind them but suddenly they just disappeared.

"N-Naruto kun?" stuttered hinata but when she got no reply she returned back to the main hall.

"Sakura chan are you ready?" asked naruto and kiba at the same time but when they turned around their jaws fell to the ground as astonishment hit them.

"S-s-sakura chan?" asked naruto not believing his eyes.

"W-What is it? am i lookin horrible?" asked sakura.

"N-n-No you look…. gorgeous" said kiba mouth still agape.

"Thanks"replied sakura for which both the boys blushed, sakura giggled.

"Now let's not waste time and make our plan on work" said nauto with excitement.

Sakura nodded.

Kiba moved out the window first followed by sakura with the help of kiba and at last naruto.

"Sakura chan you know what to do right?" asked kiba for which sakura nodded.

They started moving towards the main door but suddenly naruto tripped on the stone and fell to the ground face first.

"OWW" groaned naruto.

"Naruto be quiet you'll mess up our whole planning" hissed kiba and sakura together.

Naruto stared at both of them for a moment before letting a small laugh and soon the three of them started giggling.

**Inside**

Shikamaru and ino were near the window talking about random things suddenly there was a loud thump sound.

"Wh-what was that?" asked ino looking out the window.

Shikamaru saw naruto, kiba and sakura moving and naruto falling. Shikamaru cursed naruto for his clumsiness.

"What? –what are you talking about?" said shikamaru covering for naruto, kiba and sakura.

"That sound, didn't you heard it?" enquired ino.

"I didn't heard anything. It must be your imagination ino" said shikamaru with a nervous voice.

"No something is wrong, I think I'll go check" said ino as she started towards the door.

"Ino wait. It must be just a cat or something." Said shikamaru trying to stop ino.

"No cat aren't that heavy to make such a loud noise. What if it's a thief or something?" asked ino and again turned towards the door. Sasuke and gaara noticed this and went to help shikamaru.

_**Outside**_

"Why isn't gaara making a call yet?" asked naruto desperate to go inside.

"Patience naruto" said sakura trying to calm him down.

"How can I be calm if mosquitoes are feeding up on me?" asked naruto jumping up and down.

_**Inside **_

"I again hear some sounds just stay here I'll be right back" said ino.

"Ino come let's have a drink together, we have'nt had one since god knows when" said sasuke to stop ino.

Ino turned towards him "Just a second sasuke, I think there's a thief"said ino and opened the doors where naruto,kiba and sakura where waiting for gaara's call.

_**Outside**_

"Naruto just be quiet you'll blow our cover" hissed sakura.

Suddenly the door screeched and opened. They quickly went behind the wall to hide.

Kiba peeked a little to find ino at the door.

The door was just closing but then ino stopped.

_**Inside**_

"Hmm looks like it really was a cat" said ino. Shikamaru, sasuke and gaara sighed in relief.

Ino was going to close the door when she noticed a pink cloth at the corner of the wall.

"Hey what's that?" asked ino as she jumped outside to take a look.

Sasuke , shikamaru and gaara observed the clothing, sasuke immediately remembered the cloth and tried his best not to slap his forehead to choose naruto for this job.

Ino looked at the corner of the wall and her eyes widened.

"Sakura?" wisphered ino shocked.

_**Outside **_

Sakura sighed in relief when she felt the door closing but that sudden stop made sakura to think what was the problem then she noticed her dress's frill scattered near the corner she quickly pulled back the clothing.

She felt a shadow in front of her she lifted her head up and widened her eyes.

"Ino-pig?" asked sakura equally shocked.

* * *

><p>Ino and sakura stared at each other for a minute then squealed in delight as both girls hugged each other tightly.<p>

The boys just stood there surprised at the sight of two girls.

"Ino pig" "Forehead girl"

"What are you doing here?" both asked each other at the same time and hugged again.

"You know each other?" asked the very surprised sasuke.

Both the girls nodded.

"Well ino sakura is our new friend" said shikamaru.

At that sentence ino became dead silence before glaring at shikamaru.

"Our friend or your friend shika?" asked ino sweetly.

Shikamaru knew that tone and he quickly got ready for the next hazard to occur.

"Ino pig it's not what you think" said sakura.

"Forehead girl you don't come in between" snapped ino.

"Shika kun you tried to cheat on me and that also with my own friend?" asked ino tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ino no you're getting it all wrong" tried shikamaru.

Hearing the noise everyone gathered at the door.

"What's goin on here?" asked neji. He came to see ino and sakura together and understood everything.

Sasuke knew what was coming. So he didn't got any other idea other than.

He pulled sakura closer to him making her almost kiss him, his hands on her waist, sakura blushed at the contact.

The boys eyed sasuke's each movement with widened eyes, even sakura's.

"Oh sakura you know ino, how nice" sasuke kissed sakura's cheek.

Everyones jaws dropped. "Great to know that….DARLING" said sasuke with a smirk plastered on his face.

"WHAT?" shouted everyone including sakura. The sound was so much that it reached till the next 4 blocks of houses.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- so it took me too long to update ne? im sorry for that.<strong>

**How was the chapter by the way? Please review guys, cookies for those who give long reviews^-^ (I like reading your opinions….LOL XD). next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teleporting**

**Author's note-Hi guys! Here's the new chapter of teleporting…enjoy… =)**

**Thanka to gothic angel princess624,cherry and bleedingblossom101 for reviewing. Thnx again….:) lv u guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- New beginning.<strong>

"Teme what the hell are you saying?" asked a very confused as well as shocked naruto.

"Sasuke…um hope you're alright?...right" asked an super duper shocked sakura haruno.

"Oh cmmon sakura, do you think I'm just joking" asked sasuke with his velvety tone sending a shiver down sakura's spine.

Sasuke leaned down to sakura's ear "Sakura just play along for now" whispered sasuke for which sakura nodded.

"So that means sshh-shika kun is not cheating on me?" asked ino confused.

"Why would I ever do that ino?" asked shikamaru "Do you don't trust me?" asked shikamaru eyes hurtful.

"No shika kun im sorry, I think I don't deserve to be your girlfriend." Said ino sadly.

"Ino never say that okay, I LOVE YOU" said shikamaru hugging ino tightly.

"So sakura don't you think that we all should know your history with ino?" asked sasuke nuzzleing in sakura's hair.

"Um yy-yes sasuke but first let's go inside it's chilly outside" said sakura with a nervous smile.

"Yea sakura chan is right" said naruto for which everyone nodded and moved inside closing the door behind.

Everyone were seated in the main hall. Girls sat on the couch and boys made themselves comfortable on the opposite side of girls on the other couch.

"We studied in the same elementary school" started ino.

"Yeah and we were firstly enemies but then we soon became best friends" said sakura. "but then ino's father got promotion and he had to move to new york"

"But we always kept contact with each other" said ino.

"So that's your story?" asked tenten.

"But ino you never mentioned about sakura before?" asked shikamaru.

"Coz you never asked and by the way whenever we were um- you know **alone**, it was mostly forehead who always called and used to disturb your mood" said ino smirking.

Sakura and shikamaru looked at each other and sakura mouthed

"Sorry". "It's okay you're forgiven but if you disturb again then you'll have to pay it sakura" said shikamaru looking towards sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura understood what shikamaru meant and blushed a deep red which didn't went unnoticed by others.

"So sakura how was ino when in elementary school?" asked shikamaru.

"Why don't you ask your so called girlfriend- hn?" said sakura.

"Yea you better know that from me" said ino then ino started dragging shikamaru with her towards the balcony.

"Looks like we all should get goin with the party right" said naruto with a big grin.

Tenten saw neji staring at her and blushed. Soon neji regained his cool façade but he was blushing too.

"Tenten would you like to come with me" asked neji seeing nobody was paying attention but everyone was looking form the corner of their eyes and grinning, well except sasuke and gaara.

"Um s-sure neji kun" replied tenten blushing a deep red.

Neji took tenten's hand and escorted her someplace where they can be alone.

In the main hall naruto and hinata were enjoying the party while eating ramen and gaara and matsuri were enjoying there own moment together, ino was telling shikamaru about her some friend and shikamaru was pretending to listen although he was sleeping.

Sasuke and sakura were in the terrace talking about random things well mostly sakura, sasuke was just hning or smirking.

"Tenten what do you think about me" asked neji looking at tenten.

Tenten knew by the tone that he was serious, "What do you mean?...neji kun"

"I mean what do you think about me, simple" replied neji sarcastically.

"Ohhh, well your nice and have every good quality that a girl wants in a guy…" tenten was cutoff by neji.

"Nooooooooo tenten, im asking what do **you** think about me?" asked neji holding tenten's hands.

"Neji-I –I I like you" said tenten.

"Like how" asked neji.

"Like-…like you the way you treat me, the way you hold my hand when im scared, like when you hug me when im crying, like when im in a bad mood you –you make me laugh, like when im depressed you cheer me up-that's how I like you neji kun" said tenten with tears in her eyes.

"Ohh tenten….but can your liking make up with what im going to do now?" asked neji.

"W-what do you mean?" asked tenten.

"I mean MISS TENTEN WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND" asked neji while on his knees.

Tenten stood there shocked but soon recovered when she felt 2 arms wrapped around her, she hugged back neji.

"I Love you neji kun… I really love you" sobbed tenten in his arms.

"So do i…. tenten" replied neji.

Neji then let go of tenten, then neji took out a silver chain with a flower shaped pendant which had ruby for petals and a small diamond in the centre.

"Wow neji kun it's… beautifull" said tenten in awe.

"Would you mind turning back?" asked neji politely.

Tenten turned and neji quickly put the pendant in her neck.

"It looks much better when you're wearing it" said neji.

"Happy birthday tenten" wisphered neji in tenten's ear then lifted her chin a little and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Tenten was in seventh heaven at the moment, after like ten minutes of make out they broke the kiss both of them heaving.

"This is my best birthday ever neji kun…it's quiet memorable, I'll never forget it" said tenten with a smile.

"I know" replied neji.

From the corner everyone saw the most romanting show of neji and tenten and they were quiet proud of both of them, to tell each other about their true feelings. Ino and other girls were even crying in happiness. While the boys just showed it by grinning well as usual except gaara and sasuke. But naruto as clumsy he is he was going to fall so he took a hold on hinata's hand who took a hold on ino's who took a hold on shikamaru's who took a hold on sasuke's who took a hold on sakura's who took a hold on matsuri's hand who got the hold on gaara's hand who took the hold on katie's hand who took the hold on kiba's but kiba got nothing to hold on to, so all of them fell down startling neji and tenten.

"W-What the? You guys were watching us all this time?" asked neji with a blush.

"Yes lover boy" said naruto with a big grin while others were just smiling.

"You never told neji that you had so great lines up your sleeves to win a girls heart" teased kiba.

"You never asked" replied neji sarcastically.

"Okay guys now lets come inside after all we also have to cut a cake" said ino cheerfully.

"Yeah man we totally forgot about it" said naruto rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone came inside and were waiting for ino to start the cake cutting.

"Okay, here we have a big and delicious choco-vanilla cake" announced ino.

"Oh man i hate chocolate"

"Me too but for today i can manage" said neji looking at tenten."

"So trouble some man"

".."

"Hn"

"I love ramen" shouted naruto. every one looked at him.

"What? i had to say something too" said naruto everyone sighed excluding hinata.

"Guys just stop complaining okay. This cake is tenten's favorite and it's for her so i don't give a shit for what you guys think okay and now let's start already" said ino handing a knife to tenten.

Tenten cut the cake and literally stuffed into everyone's mouth except neji. All sang happy birthday for tenten and gave gifts.

"And now" announced naruto "it's tenten's turn to eat cake" Then naruto put some cream on tenten's cheek by the excuse of making her eat.

"Naruto" shouted tenten then tenten threw some towards naruto but by mistake it went on to kiba's face

"What the"then kiba threw cake towards tenten but it instead splashed onto neji's face

"You" hissed neji, he threw cake at kiba but ino got smashed

"Ahhhhhhhhhh neji... my beautiful hair, now i gotta go parlor tomorrow" every one sweat dropped at ino.

"Man how troublesome are women" stated shikamaru for which he got a choco-vanilla surprise smashed on his face.

ino threw again but this time at sasuke who was smirking.

"Ino you bitch" hissed sasuke dangerously. He saw sakura laughing so he took a handfull of cream and smashed it on her face.

"SASUKEEEEEEE... you jerk" shouted sakura angrily.

and so started the cake fight,in the end everyone was full of choco-vanilla cream from head to toe they stared at each other for a minute and then started laughing maniacally.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: so frnz how was it? Did you guys like neji tenten stuff?<strong>

**Im getting quiet lazy these days so im updating late, sorry for that. But I'll make it up to you, by Friday night I'll update next chapter. Plz review. It makes me excited about the next chappy it also builds my confidence .thanks guys….. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teleporting**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- hi guys, so here's the new chapter of teleporting.<strong>

**Thanks to all who reviewed, (gothic angel princess624, cherry and bleedingblossom101) … **

**Chapter 6- Girl's night**

* * *

><p>After the enjoyment with cake fight all were tired so they all went to clean themselves up.<p>

"Looks like we all need to take a bath" said naruto.

All looked at naruto and sighed.

"It's obvious dobe" said sasuke.

"So girls you can go clean up upstairs" Said shikamaru.

The girls nodded and started moving sakura didn't saw the cream on the floor and slipped.

"Woo oooo oooo" sakura was ready to hit the cold floor she closed her eyes and just waited to touch the floor but it never came.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw her in sasuke's arms held tightly. Sakura just stared for a moment then quickly stood straight.

"Um- thanks sasuke kun" sakura thanked and seeing him nod she quickly went behind the girls upstairs.

**In the room upstairs**

"My Pretty hair" cried ino seeing the thick cream in her hair.

"Oh cmmon ino it's nothing" said sakura patting ino's back.

"No it's not nothing okay, my hair looks a rat's nest right now or even worse" replied ino.

" okay I'll go first" announced tenten.

"But-" ino was cut off by tenten.

"No but's ino, I'll be out In just 5 minutes" said tenten and hurriedly went inside the bathroom.

Sakura and everyone nodded.

After about five minutes….

"Guys im done but, I don't have anything to change into" shouted tenten from inside of the bathroom.

"Oh don't worry about it neji won't mind you seeing naked" shouted back ino making the girl's laugh.

Tenten blushed furiously at the comment.

"Ino it's not funny" shouted tenten.

"I'm just kidding tenten" replied ino "well don't worry about clothes either" ino informed.

Everyone gave questioning looks towards ino.

"See girl's I kind of come here quiet often to meet shikamaru so some of my clothes are here, it's kind of my temporary room" explained ino.

"Ohhhhhhhh" chorused girl's together.

"B-b-uut are they enough for all of us?" asked hinata.

"Oh of course" replied ino.

"Guys are you there?" shouted tenten from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah tenten, I forgot about you sorry" said ino and quickly stood up went near the closet and took out some night pajamas and t- shirts and handed one pair to tenten.

"Here" said ino knocking on the door.

Tenten took it and after some time she came out wearing the clothes ino gave her.

"M-m ay I go next?" stuttered hinata.

"Sure go on hinata" replied ino smiling.

Getting the permission from ino hinata went next.

Ino looked towards sakura, sakura noticed ino staring at her.

"Ino what's wrong?" asked sakura worriedly. Tenten was drying up her hair with a towel on the other side of the room.

"Forehead you never told me how you are here?" asked ino curiously.

"Um- you see it's a long story-" but she was cut off by ino.

"I have plenty of time sakura" stated ino bluntly.

Sakura thought for a minute thinking weather to tell ino or not but she finally decided to tell her best friend.

"Ino you know that my grandma is an invention making freak right?" asked sakura.

"Soooo, what about it?" asked ino.

"Well you see um- grandma made this teleporting machine"

"Teleporting machine?" asked ino with curiosity. Meanwhile tenten came back after drying her hair.

"What are you guys talking about?" enquired tenten.

"come on tenten" said ino making hand gesture to tell tenten to sit beside her. Tenten did so.

"So where were you?" asked ino.

Sakura looked towards tenten and started thinking again but ino assured her seeing her fidgeting with her fingers.

"Don't worry sakura you can trust tenten" assured ino.

"Okay, so my grandma made this teleporting machine-" she was again cut off by tenten.

"Oh shut up tenten and let her continue" said ino annoyed.

Tenten looked towards ino with a "im so sorry look"

"Teleporting machine is a device which can transport you to a place in a blink of an eye" explained sakura.

"Yeah so what?" asked ino losing her patience.

"So grandma and me were testing this thing when something went wrong and I ended up in here" completed sakura.

"You mean-" ino looked towards sakura and sakura nodded.

"No way in hell that is possible" ino retorted.

"I too thought so until today but it's true ino" said sakura.

"Yeah? So where's that machine of your's?" asked ino.

"That's what the problem is after the accident I don't know where it is now" replied sakura

"Otherwise you would have returned right then?" asked tenten

"Well duh- who want's to be in between some stranger's alone?" asked sakura sarcastically.

"Yeah but look at the bright side we get to meet each other after so long" said ino cheerfully.

"Right but still…. Mom and dad will be worrying sick about me. I didn't even ask the boys where I am, WAIT a minute you're here then that' means i-i-m in new York?" asked sakura in disbelief.

"That's right girl you're in new York city" said ino.

"By the way when did you came here?" asked ino.

"Yesterday" replied sakura.

After about five minutes hinata came out.

"Oh see hinata's out so I better go and wash myself" said ino and ran into the bathroom.

"S-so s-sakura you're from japan?" asked hinata.

"You heard everything?" asked sakura after getting a nod from hinata she answered.

"Yes" answered sakura.

"Sakura what would you do if you don't get the teleporting machine?" asked tenten.

"I don't know but first I want to contact my family and tell them that im safe" replied sakura.

"Sakura how's japan now, I've not met my friends from a long time there" said matsuri.

"Not much has changed" replied sakura.

"So do you need to call your parent's you can use my phone." Said kaite.

"Thanks Katie but they must be asleep already now it's 11 pm, I'll call tomorrow" replied sakura.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Hinata said.

"I hope so, but I'm lucky to find my friends here" said sakura cheerfully.

At last ino came out after having a good fifteen minutes bath.

"What the hell were you doing ino, that you took full 15 minutes?" asked sakura a bit shouting.

"Like you don't know" replied ino sarcastically for which sakura sighed and went to the bathroom, really tired to even fight back.

* * *

><p><strong>With the boys<strong>

After bathing sasuke, neji and shikamaru sat on the bed talking about today's events.

"It's really quiet, looks like the girls are already asleep due to the tiring activities of today" said shikamaru.

"I don't think so, they must be having a girly talk" replied sasuke smirking.

"Yeah maybe " said neji.

"Yeah im going too god knows how much time other's are gonna take" said shikamaru going to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>With girl's<strong>

After everyone had bathed they sat in the bed chatting about things.

"Tenten how about we open your gift's" suggested ino excitedly.

"That's a nice idea" all said together.

"Well let's see the first one" said ino picking it up and giving it to tenten to open up.

"It's quite big, what to you think is inside this pack" asked tenten opening it.

"Wow" everyone chorused looking at the big and gorgeous photo frame, inside there was a group photo of the girl's except sakura.

"It's beautiful" sakura said.

"Yeah but something's missing" retorted ino.

"Like what?" sakura asked back.

"You, you stupid" said ino and the girl's nodded.

Hearing that sakura couldn't help but smile happily and hugged ino really tightly.

"I wonder who gave it" said katie.

"I don't know the name's written from sasuke and shikamaru" sakura read out loud.

"I never thought sasuke and shikamaru could think of a frame as a gift"said ino making hinata blush.

"Now next, let's see" tenten said picking the next gift.

"This look's cute" commented tenten and opened the gift wrapper.

"What the hell?" shouted girls together.

"2 Cups of instant ramen" said sakura.

"Only one person can give ramen for a birthday present" said ino.

"Naruto" chorused girl's making hinata blush.

"okay now next" said sakura.

"I think it's a watch" ino guessed.

On opening the wrapper it was a watch indeed, but a beautifull watch.

It was a bracelet cum watch, the watch was embedded with diamonds and the needles of the watch were pure silver and the band was a platinum chain with tenten written on one side and neji written on the other. It was the most beautiful watch the girls had ever seen.

"Tenten it's beautiful" ino said in awe.

"Neji is so good in choice" sakura said.

"Indeed" said hinata.

"Neji can be quiet romantic at times" said Katie and the girl's giggled.

"Sure but angry too" commented matsuri.

"He's always like that" said ino getting a glare from tenten

They opened all the gift's getting a stuffed puppy from kiba, a sexy dress from ino, a cute coffee mug from hinata, a sculpted statue of tenten from gaara, a heart shaped pendant from matsuri and a cool set of artificial weapons from katie.

"Thank you so much guys" said tenten.

"Hey there's no need to thank it's your birthday after all" said ino.

"Yeah you may go now thank neji for his romantic surprise" teased ino.

Tenten blushed like beet root and hit ino playfully from a pillow.

"You wanna fight girl?" asked ino smirking.

"Why not?" shot back tenten and hit ino again on the head for which she hit tehten forcefully on the back.

"Hey, having all the fun alone" sakura stated grumpily which got her a hit on the head for which she gave equally forceful hit on the head to Katie. And so started the pillow fight. Downstairs boys could hear laughing and shouting of girls and all went upstairs to take a look.

"What the hell are you girl's doing here?" asked kiba.

As the door opened boys stared the girl's for a moment then everyone had a big grin on their faces of course except gaara, sasuke and neji.

When the girl's heard the door open they all looked towards the door but when they noticed it were just boys they ignored them until they too joined in their pillow fight.

The night was superb with all the fun but at last everyone slept over each other due to tireness not even bothering to know who they were sleeping with.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- at last this chappy is complete. I was totally forgetting the words I wanted to use and at last I just had to write it the simple way. Plzzzzzzzzzzzz review frnzzzzzzzz….. .thnks for being with me uptill now. next chapter will be up soon till then bye... :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Teleporting**

**Author's note- hi frnz here's the new chapter for teleporting. i've already updated late so im not gonna take any more time here's the new chapter enjoy... thanx to all who reviewed.**

**Chapter 7- A Date**

**In morning **

Sakura felt someone's warmth in the cool morning. She yawned and opened her eyes to see the back of a dark haired person, when her eyes adjusted from the morning light, she saw sasuke beside her, she soon saw the whole group sleeping like a pile of clothes.

Sakura was over matsuri and her legs were tangled with shikamaru's, sasuke was using neji's shoulder as a pillow and his legs were over hinata's waist, naruto was in between kiba and ino with his legs spread over gaara's head and both hands wrapping kiba and ino on his either sides, Katie's head was on ino's waist and her legs were near neji's face, hinata's face was near sakura's waist and her legs were over shikamaru's back, gaara was using sasuke's thighs as a pillow and his legs were under matsuri's waist, tenten's head was near sasuke's feet and her legs were over naruto.

Sakura tried to get off of her friends and bye chance hit sasuke from her elbow on the head.

"oops" sakura mentally thought.

Sasuke grunted sleepily and then yawned when he soon opened his eyes only to get temporarily blind by the morning light, when his eyes adjusted he found himself in a very weird position. He was sleeping on neji's shoulder and his legs were over hinata's waist. when he actually took note of everyone's weird position's at the moment his eyes widened.

Sasuke suddenly felt someone moving, he turned to see sakura trying to get shikamaru's legs off of her.

"What are we doing?...like this" questioned sasuke.

When he saw sakura's as much confused face he understood she ain't got any answers.

"Ummm good morning sasuke kun" replied sakura confused of what to say at the moment.

"Hn" replied sasuke.

When he tried to move he hit hinata in the stomach. "Shit" thought sasuke.

"Annnhh" winced hinata and she hit shikamaru on the back with her legs.

"Trouble some man" mumbled shikamaru sleepily but was too lazy to react.

But soon hinata started waking up, she stretched her arms and yawned. when she opened her eyes, she saw sasuke's legs on her waist and her head was near sakura's waist.

On noticing her awkward position she blushed a deep shade of red and quickly removed herself from her friends piled bodies hitting shikamaru on the back.

When again being hit on the back poor shikamaru fell off the bed hitting ino in the back. Which was a huge mistake.

"too troublesome man" said shikamaru sleepily.

"ouch" shouted ino waking up and at the same time kneeing naruto in the stomach.

"You bastard" shouted naruto kicking gaara in the face.

"Owwww mann" winced gaara in pain and hit kiba in the balls.

"WHAT THE FUCK" cursed kiba kicking matsuri.

"owwwwwwwwww" exclaimed matsuri kicking Katie out of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL" shouted Katie kicking neji square in the face.

"YOUUUUUUUUU…" hissed neji angrily hitting sasuke in the stomach with his elbow.

"WHAT THE FUCK HYUGA?" asked sasuke ready to explode kicking tenten in the face(poor tenten) and hitting sakura in the stomach.

"AAAOUCH" shouted sakura

"OWWW MANNNNNN" shouted tenten kicking hinata in the back.

"AAAAAAAA" shouted hinata.

And so one by one everyone woke up and got shocked to find themselves in such awkward positions. The girl's blushed furiously while the boys just either gave each other glares for hitting them or just had blank faces.

"Ummm s-sorry s-shikamaru kun for k-k-kicking you out of bed" said hinata blushing out of embarrassment.

ON such serious apology by hinata everyone started laughing.

"H-hinata it's hahahaha not your fault hahahaha" said ino while laughing making hinata blush even more.

"In fact hahaha it's no one's fault" added tenten. Pretty soon everyone bursted in fits of laughter.

**After the unwanted fighting session the boys went to their rooms leaving the girls alone.**

"OMGEEEEEE it's 10:30 already" shouted ino.

"So what?" questioned sakura.

"I have a date with shika kun today, oh my god now what im I gonna do? What im I gonna wear? What- "

Sakura cut her off "Relax ino, we still have a lot of time. We can go now"

"Yeah sakura's right ino" replied tenten.

"UM i-i-no I too have a d-d-date with n-naruto kun" said hinata shyly.

"Really? So where's he taking you?" asked matsuri.

"I don't know but he says it's special" replied hinata blushing.

The girl's looked at each other before teasing hinata

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHh" the girls laughed and hinata blushed deep.

"I wonder where shika kun is planning to take me?" asked ino out loud.

"Who knows but I think that there's something special for you too" said Katie.

**With Boys**

"Shikamaru you have a date with ino today right?" asked naruto.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about it, I haven't even made any preparations yet. Mannnn a date is too troublesome thing" replied shikamaru.

"BTW naruto, I think you too have a date with hinata right?" asked kiba out of the blue.

"Dude let's go I'll help you with all the preparations, so cmmon hurry up" said kiba.

"Im comin too" announced gaara.

"Oh thanks guys" answered shikamaru.

"Hey what about me hinata chans date?" asked naruto.

"Im busy" replied neji.

"what about you teme?" asked naruto hopefully.

"Hn"

"Ohhhh cmmon teme I need urgent help" cried naruto.

"What's in it for me?" asked sasuke without looking at him.

"Anything teme anything you want" replied naruto.

"Anything dobe? I hope you're knowing the consequences very well" replied sasuke smirking.

"I don't care. Nothing is more important to me than my hinata chan." Answered naruto sincerely.

"So what do you want teme?" asked naruto.

"Hn, I'll let you know later" replied sasuke.

Naruto stood there curious of what would sasuke want.

"Cmmon dobe aren't you wasting too much time?" asked sasuke heading towards the door.

"Sasuke teme wait for me?" shouted naruto.

They both got in the car and drove away.

**With the girls**

"What should I wear?" asked ino out loud.

"Ino you're standing there since half an hour, so just choose any dress and get it over with" answered tenten.

"No I can't, I want to surprise shika kun" replied ino.

The girls sighed.

"What about you hinata? Have you choosen yet or ino' ghost is inside you?" asked sakura.

"I-I have decided to wear this" replied hinata shyly showing a beautiful strapless dyed chiffon dress with black and white flower petals printed.

"It's beautiful hinata"said sakura eyeing the dress.

"You'll definitely look gorgeous" added tenten

"T-thankyou tenten" replied hinata shyly.

"Sakura and tenten are right" added matsuri.

"W-What about my dress huh?" asked ino.

"Oh cmmon ino u can wear any of your top 12 gorgeous dresses…..yeah wear that red strapples one " replied sakura getting annoyed.

"you look hot in red" said matsuri.

"Y-you also h-have matching shoes with them" said hinata timidly.

"You guys really think so?" ino asked disbelievingly.

"yes" all the girls answered together.

Ino flinched a bit but then replied "NO, I'm gonna wear something different to impress shika kun that he can't take his eyes off me"

"Fine do as you wish" replied tenten as other girl's just shook their heads in feat.

"Shika kun is going to be totally surprised" said ino mischievously.

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooo, soooooooooo, sooooooooooo sorry for updating this late, but I got a very good reason for it. The thing is I got admission in college(yippppeee :D) so I was busy with those college stuffs and our 1st midterm semester is also over (which was not good…..at all) and the main thing is I don't have a laptop so I'm**

**Afraid you guys will have to wait (not too long) for the next chappie but don't worry im not gonna abandon(can't think of any other word :P lol) this story any time soon. I'll complete the story lil by lil okay and please review, it's my fuel to keep writing/typing this story without thinking it's ridiculous so, keep reviewing.**

**Lastly, you guys must have noticed my punctuation errors and some other ones too, that's bcoz I don't have beta reader. I'll appreciate it if someone lends me a helping hand….WANTED A BETA READER…..thax to all those who read my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teleporting**

**Author's note: Hey guys! How've you been, well I've been totally wrecked out due to ummm ….stuffs**

**But here I am now to continue teleporting so I'll not waste much time, let's move on with the story.**

**Chapter 6- The big surprise**

The car screeched to a stop and out came naruto and sasuke. They both were in the woods and

In front of them was a beautiful scene with a waterfall surrounded by a lake and different flowers

And lush green grass covered the grounds which was totally breathtaking.

"Teme this place is awesome" said naruto looking at the place.

"Hn i know"replied sasuke with a smirk.

"But teme, how's everything gonna work?" asked naruto scratching his head.

"Dobe, you'll always be a dobe" replied sasuke with an even bigger smirk.

"Temeee i am-" before naruto could complete his sentence sasuke interrupted him.

"Dobe we can arrange a picnic here as a date " stated sasuke with a 'you're- really –stupid' look.

"Ohhhhhh"

"So teme where do we start?" asked naruto.

'Slap' sasuke smacked his forehead.

"Naruto you just do what I say and everything will be awsome" said sasuke.

" Oh no teme, you're not ordering me I'll-" before naruto could complete what he was saying, sasuke interrupted him

"If you're not gonna listen to me then do it yourself" stated sasuke and started moving to his car leaving naruto.

"Hey sasuke teme wait!" sasuke halted with a smirk.

"Fine, let's do it" said naruto defeated but added a second later "but I'm doing this just for my hinata chan, so don't think im listening to you for listening"

"yeah whatever" replied sasuke and with that they started their work.

**With shikamaru and group**

"This is troublesome man" grumbled shikamaru while decorating the dinner table with flower petals.

"But you can't help it" said gaara making cute little sand castles**.(A/U: imagine gaara making sand catles ;p cuteee, don't ya think)**

They were at the beach, it was gaara's idea to do the arrangement's at the beach. Then kiba confirmed it saying it was romantic, so here they were at the beach making small sand castles and decorating the place with flower petals, purple orchids and white roses to be specific (ino loves them).

"You love her too damn much" added kiba with a smirk.

"But that too is troublesome" replied shikamaru now placing the chair's at their places.

It was getting late now and the sun was going down the horizon, also ino was gonna be there any minute now.

"Huff! completed at last. Hope ino will like it" said shikamaru a bit worried.

"Like, I think she'll love it" replied kiba enthusiastically.

"I think so too" added gaara.

Suddenly there was a car honk indicating that someone has arrived but it got to be ino since they were the only people at the beach coz, the said beach is a bit on the outskirts of the city and there are rarely any people wandering these grounds.

"OH Mann right on time" said kiba panicking of being busted.

"Guys hurry go, go, go, go," yelled shikamaru afraid of being caught.

Both kiba and gaara ran behind a rock, signaled shikamaru and encouraged him to proceed and moved out from the back. Shikamaru took a deep breath and advanced towards the car meanwhile ino was pretty nervous and happy at the same time, the only thoughts that ran through her mind were,

'What if shika-kun doesn't like my dress?'

'What if he tricked me and he is not even here?'

'What if he really is being sweet and lovely?' she really, really (from the bottom of her heart) thought the last one would be it.

Ino saw a shadow approaching and began to panic, checking her makeup and dress hurriedly.

Shikamaru came towards the car and nodded to the chauffer and opened the door only to be speechless at the sight of HER. There she was in a beautiful blue chiffon dress which matched her blue eyes with black swirl designs at the bottom and a net thing went on one shoulder accompanied by blue pumps. Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes away from her, she just looked so gorgeous, even her makeup was minimum today **(A/N-she would usually paint her face in makeup….. lol)**.

Ino was suddenly taken aback when the door opened and she got the perfect view of shikamaru in navy blue dress shirt and a black jacket accompanied by navy blue jeans and black shoes. Both of them were lost in each other's eyes for a few seconds (though it did felt like years).

Both were speechless and really dazed at the sight of each other.

"troublesome.." whispered shikamaru dazed at the sight.

"Did you say something?" asked ino eyeing him up and down.

"Huh- oh-uh n-nothing, you look…." Shikamaru eyed her head to toe "….beautiful" shikamaru replied while inwardly cursing himself for stuttering. Ino blushed at the comment.

"Thanks shika-kun, you too ….um look quiet handsome" ino shyly answered blushing.

"Thanks" replied shikamaru with a tint of pink on his cheeks, ino giggled seeing him blush.

Shikamaru extended out his hand towards ino who shyly gave her hand to him, both of them then headed towards the dinner table.

To say ino was surprised was an understatement, she was beyond overwhelmed, this was their first date when shikamaru had done so much for HER. To her the sight was breath taking, the beach was full of hues red, yellow, orange, pink and blue (from the sea) , a pathway was made out of flower petals and that also her favorite purple orchids and a small dinner table for two people was arranged near the shore and the dinner table was surrounded by cute little sand castles.

"Shikamaruuuuu, I love you, this is awesome" yelled ino throwing her arms around his neck, he even decorated the table with white roses (her second favorite). The scenery was so beautiful that ino felt her cheeks become wet.

Taken aback shikamaru hugged ino back wrapping his arms around her. Ino had not called him by his name in a long time and that meant a lot to him, thinking this he tightened his arms around her even more.

"I love you too Ino" replied shikamaru smiling slightly.

It was now dark and the only light was from the stars, moon, candles and a few lanterns to light the way.

"Come, let's have dinner" said shikamaru leading the way towards their table.

**With naruto and hinata **

Mann! me and sasuke teme have worked really hard, hope hinata-chan likes it. Sasuke had already left leaving his car for naruto to came back but not before a proper threatening.

_**Flashback **_

_"Sasuke teme wait, where you going?" naruto asked running towards his friend._

_"Home**" **was sasuke's short reply._

_"But teme wait. What about me and hinata-chan?" asked naruto frantically._

_"What about you guys? The arrangements are done right?" asked sasuke with a bored expression._

_"But sasuke te-" sasuke cut him off._

_"No but's naruto or do you want me to accompany you for your date with hinata?" asked sasuke with now a annoyed expression._

_"No teme I meant that if you're going with your car now then how will me and hinata chan go home? And the town is pretty far from here ?" asked naruto._

_"Why should I take a bus if I have my car? And if the place was so far you shouldn't have came here in the first place" replied sasuke._

_"But this was your idea in the first place teme and not mine" replied naruto now plain frustrated._

_"….Fine but if you put a single scratch in it, I'll kill you" warned sasuke and walked off towards the nearest bus stop._

_"Thanks sasuke teme, I owe you a life time" shouted naruto._

**End flashback**

Hinata got out of the car and made her way to the woods as per naruto's directions(which were really confusing) a little frightened by the dark. After a few wrong turns and tripping at least seven times she finally got to where naruto asked her to be, but the place was quiet dark except for a dark shadow a few feet back near a tree.

"N-Naruto-kun?" stuttered hinata now really scared.

"N-Naruto-kun is that you?" hinata forced herself to ask again, right now she just wanted to run away into naruto-kun's arms.

Suddenly she saw a light approaching towards her, she was ready to run at any moment now but then a sought of chain reaction occurred and several lanterns were lit like a magic leaving her speechless and there in the middle stood naruto with a wide grin on his face.

Just as she got the sight of him she ran really fast (didn't knew she had it in her) and threw her arms around him for shelter.

"Hinata-chan sorry if I scared you" whispered naruto softy in her ear to soothe her. He too wrapped his arms around her and made slow circles on her back to comfort her.

Hinata was beyond relieved to find that he really was naruto and tightened her hold on him. Naruto felt something wet on his light orange shirt, he released her and saw that she was crying he felt bad for scaring her.

"I-I w-was scared n-naruto-kun" sobbed hinata.

Naruto softened his eyes and wiped the tears with his thumb then holding her cheek delicately he softly said.

"There was no need to be scared hinata-chan I was here all the time" assured naruto bending forward. He placed a light kiss on her lips. Hinata was beyond shocked but melted in the kiss, it was light like a feather but strong like wine to turn hinata's cheeks dark pink.

"I will always be there for you hinata-chan ALWAYS" whispered naruto and now kissed her forehead.

Hinata was surprised to know that naruto also has this side which was only for HER, she now was sure that she indeed had fallen with him HARD.

"Now come let's celebrate our new relationship" announced naruto back to his cheereful self.

"R-relationship?" stuttered hinata.

"Yes hinata-chan, will you be my permanent girlfriend forever?" asked naruto now on his knees with a silver heart shaped pendant which had a deep blue crystal spinning in the centre.

Hinata was dumbstruck, she just stood there for a few passing seconds and naruto was growing nervous, each second felt like hours but then hinata flew into his arms crying. Naruto was afraid as to what he did this time.

"Yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend naruto-kun I LOVE YOU " yelled hinata crying tears of joy. Hearing those words naruto stood up and twirled her around while hinata was laughing.

When he put her down he saw how gorgeous she looked today in that chiffon dress and black heels her hair was down to her back with a side clip above her left ear. Naruto turned her around to face her back, put her hair on her right shoulder and placed the pendant on her neck fixing the lock of the chain he hugged her from behind.

"You look gorgeous" commented naruto making hinata blush beet red.

When turned around again she saw nauto dressed in a light orange shirt, black jacket, black pants and black and white sneakers. Naruto saw her checking him out.

"Do I look handsome today?" asked naruto making hinata blush again at being caught.

Hinata at last noticed the place, it was heaven. The lights surrounded the lake and a small part of the woods, in the middle there was a neatly laid picnic mat with a basket full of supplies she only hoped it wasn't ramen. The fall kept the place a bit drizzled and cold. The water droplets on the leaves and grass shined in the light making it look like little diamonds scattered around the place.

A sudden chilly breeze made her rub her arms to get the warmth but unexpectedly a warm jacket was draped over her shoulders and naruto came at her side wrapping his arm around her waist.

"This p-place is heaven n-naruto-kun" said hinata dazedly.

"Yes it is hinata-chan" replied naruto "but not as heavenly as you" added later making her blush a several times already. Hinata was brought out of her reverie by a hand extended towards her, she looked up confused.

"Wanna dance with me hinata-chan?" asked naruto with a smile.

"B-But n-no music n-naruto-kun" replied hinata shyly.

"Don't worry about it hinata-chan I have everything set" replied back naruto grinning from ear to ear, but hinata didn't understand it one bit.

**A/N- this is it for now, I truly apologize for updating this late. I promised to update till easter vigil but something came up, I had already typed the chapter but my luck was very bad, the internet connection was out for the whole time I was home (stupid internet ****). But this time I was determined to update a chapter no matter what, for you guys (have been waiting pretty long :p).I am really, really sorry. I can't promise when I'll be updating the next chapter but please be with me till the end. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reading my story. Tell me if you guys want me to continue it. See ya all later…. **


	9. chapter 9

**Teleporting**

**Author's note- Hey there guys! Long time, so im not going to make any more delay. Let's get on with the story...**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed :) :)**

**Chapter 9 - Suspense**

**In japan**

"Sakura dear where are you?"

"I don't understand what we should do?" asked a worried misaki haruno.

"Ma, what do you think we should do?" asked a worried hisashi haruno , worried for his one and only daughter, Sakura haruno.

"I-i-im so sorry misaki dear, h-hisashi, it's all because of m-me" sobbed grandma.

"Don't worry mom we will find her" assured misaki with hint of concern in her voice.

"It'll be of no use if we told the police, they wont even believe us" stated mr haruno.

"Mother do you have any idea where she could be?" asked misaki hopefully.

Whole of haruno family was worried sick for their one and only daughter SAKURA HARUNO. Since the situation was a delicate one, they couldn't take any trial chances. Who knows ?how would sakura be right now?

"I-i d-don't know dear but, what if we can't find her. I-I'll never forgive myself. OOooh my one and only grand daughter" sakura's grandma choked a sob.

"No mom, we can and we will find her. I will search for my daughter till i find her" declared misaki, determination in her eyes.

Hisashi haruno stared at his wife amused and proud at the same time.

**In new york**

After returning from the meadow( helping naruto) sasuke thought of completing his new song's lyrics siting in his room with a cup of black coffee.

He had almost completed the lyrics, just a few more lines were left.

'_I was thinkin about her,'_

'_thinkin bout me,'_

'_thinkin bout us,'_

'_and what were gonna be,'_

' _open my eyes,'_

'_It was only just a dream,'_

'_So i travel back,'_

'_Down that road,'_

'_Will she come back,'_

'_No one knows,'_

'_I realise, it was onl..._

Knock knock

"Come in" yelled sasuke.

"S-sasuke could you help me a bit? " asked sakura hesitatingly.

"Can't you see? im busy sakura" replied sasuke annoyed for being disturbed .Since he was just about to write the last few words of his new song.

"I-Im sorry for disturbing but i need your cell phone" replied sakura.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question.

"why would you want my cell phone?" enquired sasuke, curious of what she had to say.

"I wanted to c-call my p-parents . To tell them that i'm fine" replied sakura.

Surprised he simply gave her a look and handed her his samsung galaxy s4.

"Return it soon. I'll have some important calls" stated sasuke and waited for her to say something but, she simply stood there.

"what are you waiting for? Go call your parents" said sasuke annoyed.

"Um Y-yes. I will return it as soon as im done" replied back sakura blushing and quickly exited his room.

"_Why didn't she do so earlier, she's either really stupid or didn't think about it. Either ways she would have lessened a bit of problems for her and her worried parents"_ was what made sasuke thoughtful.

**With naruto and hinata**

(Hinata's pov)

"N-naruto k-kun how can we dance witho..." naruto interrupts her by putting his finger's on her lips.

"You worry too much hinata chan, come" said naruto leading her to the middle of the clearing.

Hinata was going to question again but was instead surprised when all of a sudden there was shower of rose petals on her and that too of different colours. She was amazed to say the least, it was beautiful and if this was not enough surprises, a soft and soothing voice reached her ears which was manly and really amazing.

"_If our love was a fairy tale  
>I would charge in and rescue you<em>_"_

I was stuuned to know who was singing, none other than n-naruto kun. I had never heard him sing like that, I was totally out of speech. He was now in front of me; his sapphire eyes shinning in the light from the lanterns giving them an orangish-reddish hue... They were sparkling just like those water droplets on the grass.(from the fall)  
>"<em>On a yacht, baby, we would sail<br>To an island where wed say I do__"_

He extended his hand towards me but i was too lost in his eyes to notice it, as if knowing that i wouldn't take his hand, he took my hand and pulled me towards himself, IN HIS EMBRACE... I blushed a deep red

"N-naruto kun?" he put my one hand on his shoulder and the other he took the hold of , then putiing his other hand on my waist he slowly started going to the beat and started dancing. I was being really clumsy at first but he held on to me. Naruto continued singing and we danced slowly.

"_And if we had babies they would look like you  
>Itd be so beautiful if that came true<br>You dont even know how very special you are__" _for me it was a dream from which i never wanted to wake up. Naruto kun was smiling up at me

"_You leave me breathless  
>Youre everything good in my life<br>You leave me breathless  
>I still cant believe that youre mine<em>_" _he twirled me around.

"_You just walked out of one of my dreams  
>So beautiful, youre leaving me breathless<em>_"_

"_And if our love was a story book  
>We would meet on the very first page<br>The last chapter would be about  
>How Im thankful for the life weve made<em>_"_

"_And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
>I would fall deeper watching you give life<br>You dont even know how very special you are__"_

"_You leave me breathless  
>Youre everything good in my life<em>_"__  
><em>_"__You leave me breathless  
>I still cant believe that youre mine<em>_" _by now i layed my head on his shoulder and moved slowly enjoying tne moment.

"_You just walked out of one of my dreams  
>So beautiful, youre leaving me breathless<em>_"_

"_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
>Youre like an angel<br>The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
>Youre something special<em>_"_

"_I only hope that Ill one day deserve what youve given me  
>But all I can do is try every day of my life<em>_"_

"_You leave me breathless  
>Youre everything good in my life<br>You leave me breathless  
>I still cant believe that youre mine<em>_"_

"_You just walked out of one of my dreams  
>So beautiful, youre leaving me breathless<em>_"_

"_You leave me breathless  
>Youre everything good in my life<br>You leave me breathless  
>I still cant believe that youre mine<em>_"_

"_You just walked out of one of my dreams  
>So beautiful, youre leaving me breathless, breathless<em>_"_

I couldn't believe that, all that happened with me right now of which i've been dreaming since god knows when. I am truly happy. We stopped dancing.

"So hinata chan did you enjoy the dance?" asked naruto smiling.

I didn't reply just threw my hands around him in a tight embrace, smiling he just returned the hug and then without warning kissed me on the lips... Let's just say it was too much for one day and so i could not control myself and fainted in his arms. BUT at least i'll remember the day.

**Author's note- i know it's a really small chapter .But i don't know, i was not getting any ideas these days so i did my best as i could. Please leave a comment. Thankyou for reading, i promise i'll make next chapter better. Thankyou again, see ya all later... :) :)**


End file.
